Ce jour de Noël
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: C'était le début des vacances pour les fêtes. Molly Weasley, cinquième année, et éperduement amoureuse du beau Arthur, reste seule à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Bien entendu, il fallait que l'élu de son coeur y soit. (OS FAITE POUR UN CONCOURS, MERCI DE DONNER VOS AVIS :) )


Les vacances de Noël venaient de débuter, les élèves de Poudlard retournaient dans leurs familles respectives pour célébrer cette fête qui avait beaucoup d'importance aux yeux des jeunes sorciers. Les examens étaient terminés, et tous entraient à bord du Poudlard Express pour retourner à la gare de Londres.

Tous, sauf Molly Prewett qui, une fois de plus, regardait ses amis se diriger vers le train dans lequel ils entreraient pour retourner dans leurs familles, du haut de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle les observait par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au loin, et que la neige qui tombait perturbe la vue de la jeune fille de quinze ans. La jeune femme rousse soupira, déçue de ne pas pouvoir retourner chez elle, une fois de plus. Chaque année, elle était condamnée à rester à Poudlard, voulant éviter ses parents, qui étaient souvent en conflit. Un autre Noël passerait, et elle serait encore toute seule, comme à son habitude. Une fois le train parti, elle alla s'asseoir nonchalamment, sur le fauteuil le plus près du feu, où elle y trouvait habituellement un certain réconfort.

- Ça va ? demanda une voix masculine.

Molly sursauta. Elle se retourna et apperçut Arthur Weasley, l"homme pour qui elle avait toujours eu un faible. Elle lui sourit timidement, et hocha la tête.

- Tu n'es pas parti chez toi, comme les autres ? lui demanda Molly.

- Non, répondit-il, mes parents sont partis voir des cousins éloignés, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller.

- Pareil pour moi, dit Molly, avec un sourire peu convaincu.

- On aura qu'à passer Noël ensemble , proposa Arthur.

Le coeur de Molly bondit. Avait-elle bien compris ?

-Tou-Tous les deux ? balbutia-t-elle.

Arthur hocha les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'à être seuls pour Noël, autant en profiteré Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est seuls au château qu'on n'a pas le droit d'en profiter aussi.

Molly approuva d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Il avait raison, certes, mais l'idée de passer deux semaines entière avec l'homme qu'elle aimait la rendait mal à l'aise. Comme elle aurait voulu que Lily et Alice soient là ! Elle aurait pu leur en parler, obtenir de précieux conseils ... Mais non, elles étaient parties, comme les autres élèves de Poudlard. Bien entendu, elle pouvait toujours leur envoyer un hibou, mais le temps qu'il revienne avec une réponse, beaucoup de temps aurait passé, et elle aurait amplement eu le temps de se ridiculiser devant lui.

Molly chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Comment pourrait-elle l'intéresser ? Elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement jolie, du moins, pas comparé à d'autres. Avec ses cheveux roux mêlés, et ses petites poignées d'amour qui marquaient sa gourmandise, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire tourner les têtes. Si Arthur Weasley voulait vraiment passer Noël avec elle, c'était seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être tout seul pour deux semaines, voilà tout. Franchement Molly, tu étais vraiment stupide de croire qu'il t'aimerait aussi, pensa-t-elle.

- TU veux venir boire une bièraubeurre avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda le rouquin.

Molly accepta rapidement, enthousiaste de cette première activité avec lui.

* * *

Jusqu'à maintenant, leurs vacances s'étaient bien déroulées. Ils partageaient leurs repas ensemble, ils riaient ensemble et veillaient ensemble jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Une très grande complicité s'était installée entre les deux amis, et Molly était plus heureuse que jamais. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ! Lui et son rire si adorable, ses yeux noisette et son regard rieur, sans oublier cette capacité qu'il avait à la fiare sentir comme si elle était importante pour lui. Elle se réveilla ce matin-là, avec un hibou qui toquait à sa fenêtre. Elle la lui ouvrit, et récupéra la lettre attachée à sa patte.

_"Joyeux Noël Molly !_

_Rejoins-moi à la Salle Commune dès que tu le peux !_

_A"_

Molly bondit de son lit et fila à a salle de bain. Elle prit sa douche en vitesse et s'assura qu'elle était suffisament présentable. Elle se précipita en bas, où elle trouva Arthur, qui était toujours en pyjama. Elle sourit à sa vue et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, près du feu.

- Joyeux Noël Athur, lui dit-elle, tout sourire.

- Molly ! Tu es magnifique ce matin ! remarqua-t-il, avec un sourire. As-tu déjà ouvert tes cadeaux ?

- Non, répondit-elle. Je me suis dépêchée de venir te rejoindre lorsque j'ai vu ton hibou.

Arthur sourit, avant de prononcer un sortilège d'attraction qui emmena les cadeaux reçus à leurs pieds. Chacun les déballa, découvrant ainsi des présents de leurs proches. Molly y découvrit pour sa part un pull de sa mère, ainsi que deux cartes provenant chacune de ses frères, Gedeon et Fabian, qui tous deux avaient terminé leurs années à Poudlard. Elle reçut des boites de chocolats et des bonbons de la part de ses amies, ce qui la fit sourire. Une fois le déballage de cadeaux terminé, Arthur regarda Molly dans les yeux, et lui demanda si elle voulait bien venir se promener à l'extérieur avec lui, histoire de profiter du beau temps et de la neige. Molly accepta sans hésitation et se précipita pour revêtir des vêtements plus chauds avant d'aller à l'extérieur. Elle rejoignit Arthur dans la salle commune, puis les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, sans dire un mot. Molly recherchait quelque chose à dire, en vain. Elle ne voulait pas briser le silence qui devenait de plus en plus malaisant, surtout pas en disant une futilité. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le chemin menant à la volière lorsqu'Arthur se retourna vers la jeune femme rousse, en lui prenant les mains.

- Molly, je.. J'avais quelque chose pour toi aussi, lui dit-il, en se grattant le derrière du crâne. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je voulais qu'avec ça, tu te souviennes que je tiens beaucoup à toi ... Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.

Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche, qu'il lui tendit. Les mains tremblantes, Molly le déballa, découvrant à l'intérieur des chocolats et une carte, qu'elle entreprit de lire, la gorge nouée.

"Chère Molly,

Ces derniers jours passés avec toi furent sans doutes de ces vacances les plus réussies que j'ai passé depuis longtemps. J'ai appris à connaître une fille qui sort de l'ordinaire, qui sait me faire rire, rêver. Car oui, il m'arrive de penser à toi le soir, avant de m'endormir, je n'ai pas honte de te le dire. C'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un me fait sentir comme ça. Je crois bien pouvoir affirmer que je t'aime bien, sûrement plus qu'une simple amie. En tout cas... Je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Joyeux Noël Molly, je suis content de pouvoir passer les fêtes avec toi.

Arthur."

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle tenta de ne pas le montrer. Il l'aimait. C'est bien ce qu'il avait dit. Elle ravala ses larmes puis releva la tête vers Arthur, qui semblait mal à l'aise et nerveux. Elle lui reprit les mains, le forçant à la regarder.

- Je t'aime Arthur.

- Moi aussi Molly. Joyeux Noël.

Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent alors sous la neige qui recommençait doucement à tomber sur les têtes des deux amoureux.

Cette journée-là, deux âmes soeurs s'étaient finalement avoué leurs sentiments. Ce jour-là, un couple fut formé, pour la vie. Des années plus tard, ils batirent une famille qui, rapidement prit de l'ampleur. Ce jour-là, l'amour fut trouvé. C'était le jour de Noël.


End file.
